Love For Death
by Leda
Summary: Duo and Hilde are still living together monthes after Merimea, and their feelings for each other start to brew (REPOSTED! TAKE THAT FANFIC.NET! MWAHHAHA.... oh and R & R please....)
1. Default Chapter

Love for Death chapter 1 Hidden Confession  
  
She stared off into the deep blue hues of the sky, smiling softly as memories of when she first met 'death' came into her mind, that sexy look he had with those shades tilted down, his preacher's costume fitting him well as his braid laid softly behind him "so cute and innocent all at once" she mumbled staring off into the sky, its been maybe a month or so since he and the rest of the pilots destroyed their gundams after the Marimae incident "he looked so much sexier with that red ascot" she flashed the memory in her mind several times before a hand draped along her shoulder making her shiver "hey babe"  
  
She glanced back meeting a pair of warm cobalt eyes under a few spiky strands of auburn hair and a warm smile "hey Duo" she smiled, its been so long since they've been together but they never actually even tried to date, it was like they were pure lovers around every one but in reality they seemed just close friends. Hilde knew this but she wanted more then to be just a friend, and a lot more then a kiss on the cheek every now and then "What are you up to tonight?" she blinked curiously finally feeling the numbness in her arms as they lay on the porch railing "um, nothing that I know of"  
  
He smirked and lightly bit her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine as well as a lightly damp feeling "how about we go see a movie later? My treat" she smiled, her cheeks lightly flushed, that was about all they did with each other, even when they were in the theater they just held each other, but he had never spoke to her in this voice and never nibbled her ear "I w-would like that" she swore she heard a small hint of lust in his words, almost begged she did as he grinned, his eyes hiding something "I'll see you at eightish then" with that he caressed her cheek once then turned and left whistling some old tune as he left Hilde standing there blushing "did..did he just ask me out on a d-date?"  
  
She thought about it as she sorted through her wardrobe "the way he talked. it seemed like he.." she blinked and mentally slapped herself "No I Do Not Have A Crush On Duo!" she sighed as she glanced over to her panties, she was changing and noticed it already, there was a considerably large dampened spot on the crotch of them "okay maybe a small crush on him" she slipped on a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt and pulled out a small short sleeved leather jacket and giggled, remembering the reason why she got this particular outfit in the first place and glanced over to a small gold cross on a chain that Duo gave her for her birthday and grabbed it then looked at herself in the mirror, it was like staring at a female version of Duo with short hair "I hope he likes it"  
  
It was nearing seven fifty two now, she had been standing at the entrance to the theater, the choices weren't all that good, there was one really sappy one she heard Relena talk about when she saw it with Heero, she still couldn't get over how some one so cold could actually love, but then again, Relena was stubborn enough. She sighed glancing at her watch "I wonder how those two are doing" then she felt a set of arms coil around her waist and stifled and gasp as she felt a long braid lay on her shoulder blade while the person laid their head on her shoulder smiling "you look good in that outfit babe" she blushed deeply but countered it easily seeing him wearing his traditional preacher's uniform with the red ascot "I could say the same about you"  
  
After paying for the movie and some popcorn they walked down the aisle and got their seats, they decided on the sappy movie called Titan or something, she smiled as the previews rolled, a lot of the seats were taken. Hilde smiled as the movie started finally but she had her thoughts elsewhere, more of what Duo REALLY thought about her, was it really friendship or something more? She didn't know but she yearned to, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and jumped a little and looked at Duo who smiled, a boy was playing poker with four others and just won two tickets for a big ship heading for the US, she smiled and offered the popcorn.  
  
Every now and then through the movie her mind would wander again, this time to more intimate thoughts, more like what it would be like if she and Duo started a family, she giggled at the thought catching Duo's attention "what are you laughing about?" he said with a smirk, making her blush yet again "n-nothing" he gave her a partially knowing grin then turned back to the movie, Hilde looked up seeing the boy helping a rich girl up after dangling over the back railing of the ship and wondered if Duo would do that for her, she smiled thinking it would be yes but kept it in the ask-him-later part of her memory as she watched the movie.  
  
After the movie, Hilde was still sniffling as Duo held her by the waist with one arm as they walked "that was.so beautiful." she sniffled again and Duo brushed her tears off "I thought it was more cute then beautiful if anything" she looked at him and playfully hit his shoulder "You would!" She giggled as he laughed then remembered "Duo.would you do that for me?" he grinned and hugged her "of coarse" her heart fluttered for a moment "You would?" he only grinned at her and kissed her fore head "yeah, I would draw a naked portrait of you any day" she slapped him playfully again "pervert, I meant like the whole save my life every five minutes thing" he rubbed the back of his head, the grin now a small smirk "I do any ways don't I? Seemed like it back about a year" she blinked and looked down 'that's right, he really did save my life all the time, but. did he do I because he loved me or because he just cared about me?'  
  
That question stayed with her ever since Libra, she asked herself it over and over again, but never asked Duo about it. She kept it deep in her mind, wondering, she hadn't even noticed they made it home until Duo said something "Lets see, what is it I all ways learned to do after a date?" she blinked and looked up at him as he only smiled 'it was a date?' she meant to ask but the words never formed as Duo smiled "oh yeah" he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft sensuous kiss. Hilde's eyes widened and blushed deeply as her body responded and kissed him back then pulled away and looked into his eyes, the flush never escaping her cheeks 'now or never' she stared into his warm smile and finally sighed "Duo.why did you keep saving me?"  
  
He blinked confused then smiled warmly "why wouldn't I? Your cute Hilde, and I don't want you dying before you even get a boyfriend" she blinked, a part of her felt like dying right there, she felt tears beginning to sting her eyes a little and brushed past Duo "okay, thanks for the movie Duo" she said, trying not to sob as she closed the door then ran to her bed and fell onto it, bringing her knees to her chest and began to cry, she didn't know why she felt so hurt but she couldn't help herself as she cried all those tears she hadn't shed back when she was hurt the most.  
  
Duo stood dumbfounded by her sudden leave "man what did I say?" he sworn he got everything right, he wanted this to be special for her, he knew that it was the first time he had ever kissed her in that way, but why did she ask that question? He stood there a moment wondering whether or not he should go in and check on her, he decided and opened the door walking in. He glanced around wondering where she was, then heard a quiet sob and followed it, through the living room and to the bedroom, he opened the door just a crack and found Hilde, curled up and crying her heart out, the sight of it made the young pilot's heart ache and almost walked in to comfort her but stopped thinking 'what if she's crying because of something I did wrong?' He shook his head of the thought and walked in silently to the young girl, she was sitting up with her head buried in her knees and sat gently behind her frowning, she didn't notice him.  
  
She kept crying then stiffened feeling a strong pair of gentle arms wrap around her waist and felt a long braid of hair on her shoulder then turned seeing Duo smiling softly at her "why are you crying babe?" she blinked and brushed off her tears then thought real quick "just, still choked up from the movie, that's all" He only smiled and held her close, she felt better now that he was holding her "liar, that's not the reason is it?" she looked back down at her knees, knowing it was useless now "Duo. you don't love me do you?" he had a strange stunned look for a moment then looked off to the side in thought as she looked back down at her lap "I understand if you don't"  
  
Duo gently tilted her face to his and smiled softly "your putting words in my mouth, and for your information" he leaned to her ear and licked along the lobe gently making her shiver in his arms "I do love you Hilde, I all ways have since I met you" She felt her heart skip a beat and her lungs miss a breath as she stared into those soft cobalt eyes and that warm smile of the young American then drew him into her embrace and place her lips on his, both partially open and exploring the other's.  
  
They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, Hilde laid her head against the teen's chest smiling happily as she shut her eyes, praying that this wasn't a dream as she felt his strong arms hold her close, and listened to the rhythm of his heart beating, it was like a soft lullaby for a child to her, and she soon found herself sleeping against his hardened chest. He only smiled and gently laid back stroking along her neck before finally falling asleep himself.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Taken Pilot

Love for Death chapter 2 Taken Pilot  
  
She slowly awoke blinking and sat up, stretching her arms out and getting a few generous pops in return from her spine then slumped down and blinked "Duo?" she looked around seeing no sign of the teen and sighed combing her fingers through her hair "it was a dream. all of it." she brought her knees to her chest again and started crying again, Duo's love for her, his kisses, all of it was nothing more than her imagination working overtime. She continued not noticing the door opening and closing, and a fleet of steps to her room.  
  
Duo opened the door, he was rubbing his arm a little as he stared at the sobbing figure before him and sighed as he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her "hey babe" she slowly turned her head then grasped him tightly crying harder. After a small while she pulled away and gazed into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her softly, whispering 'I love you' over and over again. She smiled and held him close, but a yelp made her pull away "Duo what's wrong?" he sighed and rubbed his shoulder smiling "nothing, just banged my arm up a little" she knew Duo to well to know that was a lie, she grabbed his black coat and pulled it off him, revealing a long angry bruise in the shape of a bat "okay maybe some one else banged up my arm" She looked up at him wondering "what happened?" he only smiled and held her "don't worry, just a few guys starting a fight at the shop" She blinked at him but held him close, smiling brightly "I'm just glad your all right"  
  
After nearly a full hour of holding and snuggling they broke apart and went into the kitchen, it was about eleven in the morning now and neither had eaten anything, Hilde started making some toast, eggs, and bacon while Duo watched her form smiling "how long has it been since we met and lived together Hilde?" she turned her head to the teen after putting the bacon on the plate "I think about a year or so, why?" He only smiled then stood up and hugged her from behind "have you ever thought about me in perverted ways?" he whispered making her blush deeply "Duo!" he only smiled and chuckled as he nibbled on her ear again just as he had done before making her blush deeply and groan as he rubbed along her sides "D-Duo please. not now" he smiled and held her close "I love you babe" she smiled and turned around, embracing him tightly "I love you too"  
  
Eventually they finished their breakfast and went out to a park on the colony, Duo laid on the grass staring at the sky with Hilde resting her head on his shoulder smiling "I don't remember being this happy" she sighed as she held him close while he draped his arm over her shoulders "Do you think we should start a family?" Duo's eyes shot wide at that "wait, family?" he sat up staring at her curiously while she only smiled "well yea, we have to have at least one child" the young teen smiled and kissed her again "I wouldn't mind it" Hilde smiled and laid back with Duo on top of her "Hey Duo!" both teens blinked and Duo rolled off and stared at a taller man tapping a base ball bat on his shoulder with a stupid grin "Ya still owe me mah money"  
  
Duo got up groaning "I don't have time for you idiots, come on Hilde" she stood up, a little afraid now and clung onto Duo's arm only to be torn away from him by the man "Ooh, who's the bitch? Some hooker ya picked up?" Duo glared at the man clenching his fists "let her go" the man laughed and poked Hilde with the bat making her whimper "Just cuz ya a pilot dun mean ya strong" Hilde tried to pull away again with out succeeding. Duo growled lowly as a few more guys sporting either brass knuckles or two by fours stepped out "I think we better beat the shit out o' this kid boss" one spoke while Duo took a moment glancing around "what morons, you really think this is fair?" Duo grinned "you need more help!"  
  
He turned and round housed the nearest man into another, one with a knife ran to the boy who stepped out of the way and drove his elbow into the man's back as another ran for him holding a pipe high and punched into the man's gut making him fall over as he turned to the leader holding Hilde and grinned "still think you want to fight?" The man growled then raised the bat high and brought it down, hitting nothing as the top slowly fell from the rest making him blink rapidly "men who fight with hostages are truly weak minded" Duo turned seeing a Chinese teen holding a sword "Wufei!" he called out cheerfully as the man dropped what was left of the bat and Hilde as well and ran off "Maxwell, your still getting into fights with these weaklings?"  
  
Duo smiled scratching the back of his head "well, its kinda the other way around but yeah" Wufei smirked and slid the sword back in its sheath as Hilde ran and hugged Duo tightly "So what are you doing here any way?" Wufei leaned against a wall "Sally had suspicion of mobile suits around this colony, so the Preventers were sent in" Duo smiled as he held Hilde close "well I'm glad you showed up even if I could have handled it myself, any one else come?" Wufei looked up a moment "Mrs. and Mr. Peacecraft have come as well" Duo blinked in confusion "Mrs.? You mean Relena?"  
  
Wufei turned his head "and her husband, never thought HE would even think of marriage" Duo had a sudden thought and gaped "no. you don't mean?" he nodded and Duo suddenly burst out laughing leaving Hilde confused as ever "Oh God The Mighty Heero Yui Got Hitched! HAHAHA!!!" Duo was soon rolling around laughing as Hilde blinked and looked at the Chinese pilot "How is every one else?" Wufei stared at her a moment then smiled a little "fine, how's your life living with this laughing idiot?" Duo finally got up and wrapped his arm around her waist "we are doing better than ever" he tilted Hilde's face to his and kissed her softly, making her blush deeply as he pulled away smiling "much better than ever"  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
